


Soda

by EyeEmpty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Line Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeEmpty/pseuds/EyeEmpty
Summary: Бокуто на перерыве / Bokuto is taking a break.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Haikyuu Captains визуал G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Soda




End file.
